


Ways More

by rebelrsr



Series: Momma's Home [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex makes a huge mistake. Will Lena forgive her?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Momma's Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Ways More

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like non-sexual ageplay? Leave now. 
> 
> Fluff warning. I will not be accepting your dental bills. You've been warned!

Alex should have listened to her therapist years ago. Reaching across the page in front of her, she rooted through the pile of squat, waxy crayons. “Do you have the blue?”

“Is not blue!” Tongue peeking out between chapped lips, Lena frowned. “Is _indigo_ , Momma.”

Hiding the urge to laugh at the indignant rebuke, Alex put on a sad face. “I’m sorry, baby. I guess I’m not as good at art as Auntie Kara. May I please borrow the indigo?”

She did not receive a response or a crayon. Instead, Lena crawled across the carpet and flopped down next to her. “Momma.” Wild curls shook in time with Lena’s head. “This wrong.” A single finger began to point out all the ways Alex was deficient at coloring the seascape on the page in front of her.

“Why can’t the seaweed be pink?” It _was_ a bit girlier than Alex normally went, but it looked good next to the bright blue of the royal blue tang (Lena refused let anyone call it a Dory Fish).

Lena’s disappointed sigh came all the way from her bare toes. “No pink. Only green, brown, and red.”

Alex observed her Little girl closely. Big Lena was absent from the wide green eyes and pursed lips. “I like pink,” she lied shamelessly. “It’s just a picture, baby.” Then, risking life and limb, she added, “It doesn’t matter what color I use.”

Two hands reached out and grabbed Alex’s coloring book. “Cannot!” Lena clutched the glossy book protectively to her chest. “You hafta use right colors, Momma. It’s the rules.”

Rules Lena had no doubt learned from Lillian or a tutor at an exceedingly early age. If Lena had even been allowed anything as normal as coloring. Shoving her lower lip out in a pout, she said piteously, “Momma follows rules all day, baby. She just wants to play with her favorite Little girl and have fun at home.” She glanced at Lena through her lashes, pulling out all the stops on the patented Danvers Pout. “Please, baby? Please let Momma have pink seaweed.”

The pursed lips relaxed into a tiny grin. “Momma, not fair using the Pout. No one can say no.”

One hand shot out and grabbed the pink crayon. “Pink!” Alex cried in mock victory. She waved the crayon around in a semblance of an end zone dance.

After a minute of squinty-eyed glowering, Lena giggled. “You silly, Momma.”

“But you love me anyway, right?”

Lena’s beaming smile rivaled Kara’s trademark Sunny Danvers Smile. “To the moon and back, Momma.”

Rolling onto her back, Alex held out her arms. “This much?”

“No, Momma. Ways more!” Lena grabbed the arm closest to her and pinned it to the carpet.

Alex obligingly moved the other arm into the same position. “This much?”

Jumping on Alex and eliciting an only slightly exaggerated grunt, Lena shook her head. “More, Momma.” She wrapped her arms around Alex, squeezing with near Kryptonian strength.

“I love you ways more, too, baby,” Alex whispered.


End file.
